Wizards
Wizards, formerly known as Wizard Battles, is a Beta Minigame released to Mineplex on January 23rd, 2015. Unlike most games of this type, 8 players are required to start the game, while being able to accommodate up to a maximum of 12 players. Wizards has the players fight with an array of magical spells with the objective of being the last player standing. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. When the game starts, a large number of chests will be scattered around the map. Players have to dig through as many chests as possible to acquire armor, food, and various spellbooks to gear up and defeat their enemies. Spellbooks take the form of an enchanted book. If a spellbook is, at any point, in the player's inventory, the player will learn the spell, which can then be assigned to a spell wand; the spellbook is consumed in the process. Upon death, all items are dropped, including consumed spellbooks. Normally, the player has no spells at the beginning of the round. Additional spellbooks of the same type of spell can be collected to increase the level of the spell for more devastating attacks.While spells are the preferred method of attack, punching with fists/wands still inflicts damage. Spell wands are represented by blaze rods; right-clicking one will bring up the spell menu, which displays all spells the player currently has. With this, players are able to assign a specific spell to a wand. Through chests, players are also able to acquire 3 additional wands for a maximum of 5, which can then be used to assign even more spells. White stained glass panes represent empty wand slots. Normally, the player starts out with 2 wands. Players are limited not only by the cooldown of the spells when casting, but also by the amount of mana they have. By default, each player has a maximum of 100 mana, along with a regeneration rate of 2.8 mana per second (mps), displayed at the top of the screen. The maximum, as well as the rate of regeneration, can be bolstered with special kits and power surges. Power surges begin at the four-minute mark, with another one per minute; each decrease the mana cost and cooldown of spells. There is a time limit of 10 minutes. Afterwards, a poem will appear in the chat, seen left; following this, meteorites will begin showering from the sky, with the frequency of them increasing as Overtime progresses. There is a fair chance that a meteorite, upon impact with the ground, will drop items, including spellbooks. The round will keep going until only one player is left alive; if in Overtime, as soon as another player dies, the game will end, and remaining players will be ranked first, second, or third. The number of wizards left in the game is displayed to the right, along with the time limit. Maps Wizards - Wizards Test Map.png|''Wizards Test Map'' by libraryaddict Kits Each kit is represented by a witch. No kit costs any Gems, nor do any have descriptions. Red kits are removed. Spells There are four types of spells, each with their own class of abilities. Certain spells are able to damage the environment. Attack Spells The main purpose of Attack Spells are to inflict harm on other players. Rune Spells Rune Spells create runes on the ground, which last for a while and can support players or damage them instead. Players must be more cautious of runes, as runes that they cast not only buff them/harm their enemies, but can also do the opposite. Support Spells Support Spells extend the role of some Rune Spells in that they buff the player in some way; however, they differ in that no runes are drawn and buffs do not affect opponents. Misc Spells Like the description explains, spells in this category don't belong in the other ones. Some spells, however, do share the trait of creating and altering blocks. Gem Rewards NOTHING IDIOT History January 23rd, 2015 - Wizards Beta *Released to public Beta. Notes